Stay With MeForever(2)
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: The Next Sequel from 'Stay With Me...Forever...'. The Next Sequel of YukinaXKisa One Shot..Hope you all enjoy it. This is un-betaed version...so I would like to apologize if my language and grammar is bad. (YukinaXKisa/Kou YukinaXShouta Kisa)


**_Anime-Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_**

**_Main Pairing-Kou YukinaXShouta Kisa  
Genre-Romance,Humour,Comfort,Boys Love,Yaoi_**

Next Sequel From-Stay With Me...Forever

_

_"Maybe,it's time for us to be together for a long time. You know I can't live without you. I need you to completely my whole life. Can you do that for me?That's the question that you need to answer."_

**Stay With Me...Forever...(2)**

**_Shouta Kisa's Apartment,In the Bedroom,8:00 p.m_**

Kisa has done his 'dead' work. He returned home with smile. He was very happy because he just got day off from Yokozawa for two weeks. It meant,he don't have to work for two weeks. He finally can spending his time resting at home or making some other stuffs. But he thought he wanted to spend holiday with Yukina. The problem was,did his boyfriend also got day off from his manager. Christmas Eve will coming soon. That made Kisa really worried. He was thinking alone in his bedroom,the room where he also slept together with Yukina.

_'I wonder if he can spend time with me...'Thought Kisa._

In the kitchen,Kisa's boyfriend and also his Seme,Kou Yukina was busy preparing the meal for both of them. He prepared the meal as he kept smiling. He made Sizzling Noodle and also Tropical Orange from West Cuisine. He prepared those with more careful and detailed. He has an outstanding abilities in making meal like a high-class chef.

Beside his good characteristic and art student,he also was an excellent cooker and a good housekeeper. Every girls were very fancied him but he didn't get any interest on them. The person that he loved most was Shouta Kisa,a cute 30 years old boy.

"Kisa-san!The dinner is ready!"He yelled softly,calling his lover to join dinner.

But there was no respond from Kisa. Yukina felt very suspicious. He tried again to make sure that his lover was responding,"Kisa-san?Are you already asleep?"

No respond from his lover. His smile suddenly faded away. He put the meal on the dining table and walked to the bedroom. When he walked inside the room,he saw Kisa was sitting on the bed with his eyes closed and lowered down. He could see that he wasn't happy. He sighed and smiled. He walked closer to his lover and sat beside him.

"Kisa-san,what's wrong?"Asked Yukina calmly.

Kisa didn't respond. His mouth didn't show any sign of he wanted to talk. He still silenced. Yukina tried again,"Kisa-san,what happened?Can you tell me?I promise I can help you."

"Y-You..."Finally,Kisa responded. Yukina looked him gladly.

"Kisa-san..."

"Y-You're leaving today..."Kisa seemed a bit sad. Yukina noticed his expression by hearing his voice. His smile faded again.

"Yeah..i'm leaving today..something wrong when i'm leaving?"

"It will be different.."Kisa mumbled sadly.

"Kisa-san,what do you mean 'it will be different'?"Yukina confused and asked him back.

"Why do you need to leave?We've been lived together for a week and tonight,you will return to your apartment. It feel different."The young editor explained softly.

"Does that mean...you don't want me to...leave you?"The taller boy guessed. His lover nodded slightly as the face was in verge of tears.

Yukina could only see his lover was...sad. He was unwillingly to look at his face. He was really...really sad and gloomy. Actually,he also didn't want to leave him but he couldn't because he did promise him to stay in his apartment for a week. So,tonight he had to leave.

"Oh Kisa-san...you're so..sad. I can't see you being sad like this everyday..."Yukina wrapped his right arm around his lover's waist and pulled him closer. They were closing in each other for a few minutes until Kisa finally said.

"Yukina,I want to give you something..."

"What is it?"

He took something from the pocket at his coat. He clenched it and said,"Give me your hand."

**_A few seconds later..._**

"Kisa-san..I feel something sharp on my palm. What is it?"Asked Yukina as he felt uncomfortable in his palm. Kisa lowered his head and replied,"You can open it."

When the taller boy unclenched his palm,he saw a silver key. He also saw three digit numbers that seemed was Kisa's apartment door number. He was so surprised with the key he got from Kisa. Then he asked and guessed at the same time,"Kisa-san...does this key.."

But he got cut off from Kisa. Kisa replied,"Yes,Yukina...This is the second key for this house. You deserve to have it. I've made this key at the key maker a few hours ago. I want to give this key,special for you. And I want you to have it."

"Does that mean...you let me stay with you for more longer?"

Kisa replied back as the smile began to carve on his cute face,"Yes,I want you to stay with me for more longer. Not just for a month,a year...but..forever. You can move all your stuffs here because there's a little space for you. I want us to live together forever."

Yukina didn't show any respond but he could only smile. He smile very widely,showing that he was extremely happy because his lover wanted him to stay with him not for longer time..but forever. He embraced him tightly.

"Kisa-san...I love you."

"_Ore mo,Yukina._"

Kisa looked up at his boyfriend's face and stared for a while. Then,they were began kissing with a passionate and gentle kiss. They both didn't want to release it yet because they wanted to enjoy the kisses for a moment. Two minutes later,they released the kisses,contacting their foreheads to each other while they laughing. Kisa was very glad that Yukina will staying with him for long time.

"Yukina,I just got day off from Yokozawa for two weeks."Told Kisa happily.

"What?That is a very good news...I also got a day off from the Manager for two weeks."Yukina was also happy.

"Eh?Really?"

"I swear to god..."

The young editor leaned his head over his boyfriend's shoulder. Then,he said,"I'm so happy that you also got the day off from the Manager. I was wondering if we can spend holiday together during two weeks?"

"Of course Kisa-san...I really want to spend time together with you. I mean,i'm your boyfriend. It's not nice if we're not spending this opportunity together. I want this moment..."Answered Yukina cheerfully.

Once again,they were kissing again,more longer than the first time.

_'This is the kiss..that I really wanted all this time. From the person that I loved most...Kou Yukina...warm and gentle kiss. I think I am drowning under his passionate kiss. Under his beautiful body,beautiful voice and handsome face.'_Thought Kisa dreamily between the kisses. He closed his eyes so he can enjoyed and embraced the kiss.

"Yukina,I have another present to give to you."Said Kisa after the kisses released.

"What now?Man,you're full of surprise..you know that?"

The young editor grabbed his bag under his leg and took out the present from inside the bag. It was a black box with a beautiful lock. He handed it to his boyfriend,"I hope you take it,Yukina. Please accept it."

Yukina was utterly surprised when he saw a black box that he will got. When he got the box,he unlocked and opened it. Revealing a shining silver necklace with a heart shape pendant.

"Are you serious,Kisa-san?"He was stumbled. Kisa really meant it.

Then,he opened the content inside the pendant and he saw his picture and also his lover's picture. He also saw a small folded note inside the pendant. He took it and unfolded it.

_"I'm glad that I met you. I loved everything about you. I was freaked out because of you. Your kindness and your gentleness have made me fell on you. You are my prince...my charming prince. Thank you,for being my boyfriend,Kou Yukina._

_From your beloved,-Shouta Kisa,Your Boyfriend and Your Uke."_

"Kisa-san!You don't know how much I love you!You are the cutest boyfriend that i've never had in my life. I'm also glad that I met you that time. You are cute,innocent and lovely!Thank you so much for this expansive necklace!"He embraced him again without warning. The embrace was so tight. But Kisa didn't care about it because he felt warm in his body. The warm that he always wanted.

"I did this special for you. This is handmade necklace...I made this by myself."

**_Flashback..._**

**_Marukawa Shouten Company.._**

******_Like everyday,the office still noisy as usual. They were struggling deadly to complete the next manga publishing December issue. When it mentioning 'struggling deadly',it meant all the workers in the office were hardly completing the manga. That made them deadly...they were looking so dead. 'Dead' was the suitable word for tired._**

"Onodera!Where is the manuscript?I need to see it right now!"Takano yelled,groaning at his worker,Ritsu. Demanding for the manuscript.

"Wait for moment!Can't you see that i'm busy right now?!"Ritsu yelled back.

"I don't care if you're busy...but I need to see it right now!"

"Arrggghh!Such a nuisance!"Ritsu stroke madly his hair.

Kisa,Hatori and Mino were laughing silently behind their palms. But still 'dead'. No matter how fun was,they have to complete the issue before Christmas Eve. Ritsu was so deadly stressful because of his boyfriend. The atmosphere became tense immediately.

"Hah-Hah,I need to finish this work immediately or I would not manage to finish a gift for Yukina for tonight."Kisa worked so hard to complete the storyline.

15 minutes later,

"ALL DONE!"Hatori,Kisa,Ritsu and Mino shouted in unison.

"Well done!Ahhh,finally we have finish completing the next month issue."Takano sighed in relief when the storyline have completed.

"Onadera!"Takano called his junior editor.

"Ya!"

"Send all the manuscript to the printer!Quick!"

"Alright!I will send it to the printer right away!"Onodera followed the order. He grabbed all the storyboard and left the editorial room.

Finally,everyone took very deep fresh breath. But,their face was still 'dead' like people who just woke up from sleep. They were so absolutely tired. Some of the workers began to leave the office but some of workers were still staying. Kisa chose to stay in the office for a while.

"Ahh,finally-I can have a lot of rest. Day-off for two weeks."Kisa sighing hardly while his head leaning on the table.

He noticed something,"Uh!I forgot...I need to continue making present for him." He grabbed a black box from his sleek bag and put it on the table. He opened the box,there was a small silver necklace that have heart shape locket at the middle. He lifted it carefully to prevent from scratch.

"I need to be careful this time."He said himself as he carefully opened the heart locket that revealing the inner part. Then,he took a small envelope from his pocket and he took out the content. Two piece of photos,he and his boyfriend's photos.

Once completed,he put back the necklace into the black box and wrapped the box with a gift wrapper with a red ribbon on it. He stared at the gift for a moment. 'This is for you,Yukina...I love you so much...'

Suddenly,Mino snarled from his back,"Hey,Kisa!What are you doing?"

"Eh!N-Nothing!"He stunned and stammered. He quickly kept the present into his bag.

"What's that present?For who?"Asked Mino happily.

"Why do you ask?Of course this present is for my friend."

"Haha,it sure do. But it would be better if you give that present to someone that you loved. I'm sure that time will be romantic."Mino suggested and Kisa began to blush. Of course he wanted to give his present to his boyfriend.

"I hope so..and I really hope that I have a girlfriend."He lied.

"Heh,i'm just giving my suggestion,Kisa. I'm not forcing you. It's up to you."Mino laughed a bit as he began leaving the office.

The young editor took the present back and staring back. His focus was sharply toward the present. He thought,'I wonder if he like this present..'

"Kisa are you want to sleep in the office or what?All workers have left the office. I'm also want to leave the office."Said Takano sarcasticly.

"Eh...what time is it now?"Asked Kisa.

"5 o'clock. Why?"

"OH MY GOD!I'M LATE!Thank you Takano-san. I'm going first!"He put the present back into his bag and got up from the chair. Then,he ran out from the building.

Flashback End...

"Really?"Yukina was absolutely amazed.

"Yeah...I want to make this necklace special for you by making myself. I did it with my own."Kisa replied happily.

"I will wear this necklace always...I will appriciate of what you did for me,Kisa-san. Thank you so much. I promise I will never lose this necklace. This necklace is like your heart. I will not let anyone steal it from me. Same like I will never make this precious thing disappear."He kissed Kisa's forehead and embraced him again.

"I don't want anything from you. I just want you...you are enough for me. Because,you are my precious present that I will always have it. A handsome and charming prince."A blush formed on both of Kisa's cheeks.

"I will be good to you...I will take care of you forever. I promise.."

"That's what Seme will do to the Uke,isn't it?"The young editor chuckled.

"Y-Yeah...eheh.."Yukina answered as he also blushed.

Then,he continued,"Come on,Kisa-san...let's dinner. I don't want the meal become cold.",He offered his lover his hand,which the other boy took it. They were holding hand.

"Before that...I want to say something to you..can I?"

"Yeah..what is it?"

Kisa brought his boyfriend's hand to his chest. Yukina was surprised when he felt Kisa's heartbeat beating faster. He said,"Your heart beating...faster."

"My heart beat faster ... whenever I saw you, whenever I get closer to you, whenever you touch me, my heart was beating so fast . Like god wanted to tell me that you are the right person for me."The young editor explained to him by expressing his feeling to him.

_"Kou Yukina , I started to be tempted by your handsomeness . I really liked everything about you . I really loved you . Your warmth and softness have made me fall on you . Your melodious voice has made me engrossed to you . You have to introduce me to the true meaning of love . You are my beloved prince . You are a prince to me,a charming prince."_

Yukina was impressed with his sincerity in expressing his feeling to him. He smiled broadly and planted another kiss on his lips. Then he said,"I am so honoured with your expression. You know,I am so flattered when you said that. If you considered me as your prince. So,I will treat you as my princess. My cutest princess,Princess Shouta Kisa."

As expected,Kisa's blush going darker but he managed to control himself. But everything was ruined when Yukina was around him. Like he was lost to his boyfriend and also his prince. He just let him being defeated by him. That made them both more even sweet.

After that,Yukina pulled him to the dining room,where the meal were waiting for them. They enjoyed it with more happy and joy. Together with the falling snow a few minutes later,that will decorating the calmness of night-to the first day of winter.

_"I will take your answer as..'Yes'. I believe that we will live together,forever...and ever. Until our last breath."_

_**The End...**_

_**Wait for the Multi-Chapter Story...**_

_The Next Sequel of YukinaXKisa One Shot..Hope you all enjoy it._

This is un-betaed version...so I would like to apologize if my language and grammar is bad.


End file.
